baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Northeast Baldur's Gate
Because two areas are split by a wall through the center, and each side of the area can only be visited by traveling from the adjacent zone. E.g., Northeast Baldur's Gate, east side, can only be visited by transitioning from the areas south of the City Wall except Southeast Baldur's Gate (East Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate Docks, and Southwest Baldur's Gate. By the same token, Northeast Baldur's Gate, west side can only be visited from Southeast Baldur's Gate and the areas north of the wall. The other split area is West Baldur's gate; its western section, and the merchant there who buys Ankheg heads, is only accessible from Southwest Baldur's Gate and Southeast Baldur's Gate West side * Narlen Darkwalk is outside the Splurging Sturgeon for the first of his tests; see East Baldur's Gate. The Thief of the party must give warning as a Flaming Fist guard approaches; the party should return to the Thieves' Guild in East Baldur's Gate. Killing the guard will result in a lesser reward; failing to give warning or setting the guard on the thieves will instead make Narlen hostile if he is then encountered at the Thieves' Guild * Brielbara is outside, between the Blushing Mermaid and the Splurging Sturgeon. Her daughter has been cursed by Yago. Coran is the father of the child, and will leave the party if the player refuses to aid Brielbara. Go to the Baldur's Gate Docks and retrieve Yago's book of curses from the floating tavern, the Low Lantern. Meet her inside the Splurging Sturgeon with the book for 1000 XP, Reputation +1, 200 GP. Trying to get out of the quest makes her attack. Brielbara-975 XP, large Rep loss Blushing Mermaid -200, 1750 * Ground floor ** Larze Assassination attempt. Ogre, 2000 XP, drops Gauntlets of Weapon Skill, spell scroll. Or talk him out of attacking for 900 XP. ** Degrodel's quest, starts in Northwest Baldur's Gate: through back door at the NW; opens into the Undercellars, where Quenash is. * Second floor ** Marek's bolthole while he waits for the player character to die of poison, see Central Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate Docks, and West Baldur's Gate. 10,000 XP for completing the poisoned quest, plus for Marek himself- 650 XP , Marek's potion of antidote, Eagle Bow, Dagger +2, Potion of Freedom, Potion of Master Thievery, 201 GP ** Gambling tables Splurging Sturgeon AR0103 ** Lusselyn; go through three dialogue choices; accept his wager of 100 GP. Kill the Mustard Jelly on the second floor AR0104. Return to Lusselyn, who was so sure of winning he spent some of the money and only has 160 GP ** Brielbara is here to meet the player for the conclusion of her quest * Mr Shade will steal the Golden Pantaloons from the player, but can be killed for no Reputation loss. The nearby Commoner will turn hostile but of course not attack Cloak of Protection +1 in the locked house at the top of the map, second floor East side Lothander and Marek will be here if the player has not first gone and met Lothander in Central Baldur's Gate Lots of loot in the Store and Counting House, some of it fairly good, none in the House at the top * Blink Dogs in the Counting House * Store Transitions Once the party has gone to transition between an area and any other area adjacent to it, even if they do not actually visit it, they can thenceforth travel to that area once on the transition map; it takes 0 hours. As with other World Map transitions, the direction the party was traveling from affects which side of the map they enter a map * Sewers * West to Central Baldur's Gate * South to East Baldur's Gate Category:Assassination attemptsCategory:Baldur's Gate City Category:Baldur's Gate City, North Category:Gambling Category:Inns Category:Quest destination Category:Quest petitionerCategory:Single area quests